Millenium Fifth Year
by kadajyazooloz
Summary: Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto, Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura, go to Hogwarts. Original isn't it. Voldemort is after Millenium Items, God Cards, Demon Cards, and Harry. Has tournaments, cards, magic, harry's fifth year, and Yugioh goodness to boot.
1. Yami's in the Flesh

1 Meet your Yami's in the flesh

Yugi and Bakura were walking down a lit street. They had just come from the Japan National Tournament held by the Kaiba Corporation. Yugi had surprisingly, won first place. Bakura was just their for moral support. Yugi's friends couldn't make it to the tournament. They had their reasons.

Bakura knew Yugi would win from the start. Not from the tournaments weak competitors, or the Egyptian God Card that was in his deck, which he didn't use. But because he had the heart of the cards with him.

"That was smashing now wasn't it Yugi?" asked Bakura half way towards his house. They had been walking for about ten minutes now.

"Yeah, my grandpa is going to flip when he sees this," said Yugi holding up the National Cup in his hands.

"It seems that no one can defeat your Yami."

"Well if Kaiba or Joey would enter then Yami would have a challenge."

"Kaiba is far too busy for that," said Bakura chuckling a little.

"Yeah. Oh yeah, that's right! You said you were going to tell my why he doesn't come to these tournaments recently after it was over."

"Oh I almost forgot," said Bakura blushing slightly. "Well from what I've heard, Kaiba has found a new place in the world where Duel Monsters has skyrocketed upward. Almost as much as here. So he's devoting all of his attention to his company their. They say that Kaiba's company has made a 70 increase in profit in just the past three months."

"Whoa that's amazing," said Yugi wide eyed. They turned the corner. "So where is this place? And what's he doing with this extra money he's getting?"

"Well, I heard that it was in Europe. Though if you want to be specific I'm afraid I don't know. As for the money, well, Kaiba is buying companies. Companies that have some interest to him in technology. Though after he gets the information he destroys the company."

Yugi looked from Bakura to the night sky. It was midnight blue with a few stars outside. It was pretty peaceful. Yugi turned his head back to the sidewalk ahead of him. They were about two blocks from Bakura's house. While walking Yugi noticed something in the corner of his eye. Hooded figures were moving about the bushes

Yugi stopped to investigate though only with his eyes. Bakura didn't notice at first and continued walking for a couple of steps before turning his head.Two hooded figures came out of a bush and stared at both Yugi's and Bakura's chest. But they were actually looking at the Millennium Items hanging around their necks. The figures reached into their robes and pulled out a long wooden rod and pointed them at the two.

They shouted in unison, '_STUPEFY_'. A red glow came from their rods and shot and hit both

Yugi and Bakura square in the chest. Their vision became hazy, then, total darkness.

When the two woke up they found out that they were in the Domino City Park tied up with chains. They also noticed that the Millennium Puzzle and Millennium Ring were missing from their chests. They looked up and saw two cauldrons boiling with a dark color.

Their were six hooded men. Two adding ingredients too the cauldron, two holding two large objects about human size. The other two gave out a bad feeling. One was tall and gave Bakura the impression that only his Yami could be more evil. The other one was short.The short man started to walk towards them. He raised his own wand to the chains and destroyed them.

"My name is Wormtail," said the short man putting a hand into his robes. He came up with two knives and handed them to Bakura and Yugi, one each. "Throw your items in the cauldrons."

Wormtail turned to the cauldrons. Yugi and Bakura knew they couldn't run. And with these guys with magic powers and them with no Millennium Items, resisting would be suicidal. They threw in the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Ring into them.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son," said Wormtail as he threw some ash into both cauldrons. But Bakura knew better, from his Yami's teachings. They were remains from a corpse.

He turned back to the two. "Now give up a piece of your own body. A finger will suffice, or a toe, or maybe your eye."

Bakura was stunned, what would he do? And what were these guys doing? Bakura reached for his pocket. He came out with a bottle of dead skin. It was Yami Bakura's hobby to collect skin. Bakura threw it in. Wormtail told Yugi to throw his own piece in the other.

Yugi was screwed. His Yami didn't do anything like Yami Bakura did. So he cut off his skin harshly, bleeding tremendously. Yugi put his school jacket over it to contain the bleeding. Wormtail picked up the skin and put it in the separate cauldron. He turned to the two again.

"Now take blood from your rivals," said Wormtail snapping his fingers.

The two hooded figures that had a human size bag opened their bags. Marik Ishtar and Seto Kaiba were in them, battered and bruised. Yugi looked faint from what Wormtail had just ordered them to do. Bakura started walking over slowly.

Yugi looked over at Kaiba who was staring at him angrily. "Just get it over with you fool," said Kaiba. He started walking over.

Tears could be seen running down Bakura's face as he cut Marik's left arm. It was only a minor cut and he would heal quickly. But it hurt Bakura a lot. Yugi closed his eyes as he got the blood from Kaiba by cutting his shoulder.

Wormtail came and took the two blades from the boys and went over to the cauldron. He recited, _'Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe_.'

The two guards over Kaiba and Marik waved their wands at them and they disappeared.

"What did you do with Kaiba and Marik?" asked the sobbing Yugi.

"Relax," came a venomous voice from the tall man. "They had been sent home with no memory of this."

The cauldron started bubbling while turning white. The venomous man could be heard chuckling.

"Now rise spirits, rise so that our master with take your powers," chanted Wormtail maniacally.

Two figures started rising from the cauldrons, one each. The one on the left had royal clothes with gold all over his body. His skin appeared dark and had hair like Yugi's only with more blond. Yami Yugi, the pharaoh, had risen from spirit to body.

The second had a dark red robe with large spacious sleeves with gold tips covering his torso, arms, and some of his lower body. White puffy hair going out in all directions. A long scar on his left cheek was present that had three smaller ones crossing it. His skin was a little darker than Yami Yugi. Yami Bakura, Thief Bakura, had also risen from the dead.

The two Yami's fell out of the cauldrons who were caught by their old vessels. They were real. Skin, hair, breath, and heartbeat. They were real human beings. Yugi and Bakura exchanged looks to each other.

Yugi turned his head to the leader. "Who are you? And why did you revive them?"

"I am called Lord Voldemort, future ruler of this world," said the man walking towards the two slowly while pulling out his wand. "To get the Millennium Items I need to beat you in a duel, as the ancient writings go. But no one is qualified for that. So, by reviving the original host and killing them grants me their powers they hold. Your usefulness is gone now. DIE. _AVADA-."_

Before Voldemort could finish the spell, others came from behind the four and hit him. Voldemort's minions were already out of the picture, he was fighting solo.

"Dumbledore," said Voldemort with a sudden realization.

Yugi and Bakura turned their heads to see an old man with red robes and a long beard behind them casting spells at Voldemort. There were also five others that were next to him. One stayed by the old man while the other four charged Voldemort with spells flying all over the place. The old man approached them.

"I will not hurt you," said the man calmly. Something told Bakura and Yugi that they could trust him. "I'm Albus Dumbledore and I need to get you four out of here."

They heard screams. One of the fighters, and Auror had been hitred light which made him squeal in pain. The other three were having trouble fighting one man. It was obvious that this guy was well up their in power.

"Please let's get out of here," said Albus grabbing Yugi by the arm and forcing him up gently.

"Uh, I like to but I can't," said Bakura shakily.

"Why is that Bakura?"

It surprised Bakura that this man, Albus, knew his name but shrugged it off. He slowly rose his hand and pointed to the fight. They could see Yami Bakura walking over to Voldemort. Voldemort had just cast another spell which sent the fourth Auror to the ground. So far he hadn't killed anyone. His eyes switched to Yami Bakura as he approached the dark wizard.

"You seek the power of my Millennium Ring," said Yami Bakura slowly. "I'm afraid that stealing it, threatening my vessel and trying to kill me can't go unpunished."

"And what are you going to do about it," said Voldemort cocky.

"Why don't we play a little game. The loser will lose the game, and so much more. HA HA HA HA HA HA.

The Millennium Ring started glowing as Yami Bakura pulled out a deck of cards. Bakura knew that the cards his Yami possessed were spares, different cards than his own deck.

Yami Bakura shuffled the cards quickly while chuckling maniacally. Voldemort raised his wand to him. '_AVADA KEDAVRA'. _ A shot of green energy sped and hit Yami Bakura square in the chest which stunned him. Dumbledore seemed horrified as well as the other individual with him.

It seemed that Voldemort won. Until Yami Bakura raised his head up and laughed loudly. Voldemort face turned into complete horror.

"The killing curse, ah I remember it well," said Yami Bakura enjoying the moment. "I guess you don't know your history. Cause if you did, you would know that I invented that curse. And I know the only counter curse."

Voldemort took a step back. Yami Bakura took a step foreword while taking the top card from the deck and glanced at it.

"So that's it? After the killing curse you have nothing? And people call you the darkest wizard of all time." Yami Bakura took another step foreword making Voldemort take one back. No one had ever seen the Dark Wizard step back from anyone, even Dumbledore.

"Well then, let's end this game, AND YOUR LIFE. Arise 'SAND DRAGON'."

The Millennium Ring glowed more brightly and the card he was holding in his left hand glowed with it in the same color. The card soon disappeared and forced the ground to shake. Soon a large brown scaled Sand Dragon appeared from the ground under Yami Bakura, lifting him into the air on the Dragon's head.

"In this game, the loser has his soul sent to the Shadow Realm. A place of ultimate darkness where you'll find only despair."

The fight between Yami Bakura and Voldemort was about to begin.


	2. Yami Bakura vs Voldemort

Number 2

**Chapter 2 Voldemort vs. Yami Bakura**

"Let's begin," said Yami Bakura wide eyed. "Sand Dragon, attack this foolish mortal and end his life."

The dragon roared and brought his head foreword. Since they were on the ground and the creature was sand it could move quickly. It was moving through the ground, leaving a trail behind it. Voldemort brought up his wand and shouted, '_Biolgenis.' _

A green blast emitted from the wand and went straight for the dragon. The spell hit but bounced off. The Sand Dragon brought it's head up and slammed it down on the ground, Voldemort dodging.

Voldemort was losing quickly and tried to Apparate out of their. Wrong. Yami Bakura took another card from the middle of the deck and used it right away, using the Millennium Ring to bring it to life.

"You won't let you get away that easily. I use '_Mirror Wall'_."

A wall of mirrors appeared and formed a dome shape over the two combatants. For some reason Voldemort couldn't escape by apparateing. He turned his wand to the Sand Dragon and sent a killing curse at the creature. It had little affect.

"Please, all the creatures that I summon from the shadow realm can't be destroyed by measly spells. Let's see what else I can summon." Yami Bakura started looking through his deck.

Voldemort took this moment and sent another killing curse right at Yami Bakura. The spell sped to Yami Bakura, still looking through the deck. When it seemed that it would hit, a large amount of sand came out of the ground and blocked the spell, neutralizing it. The sand itself split into many different pieces until they were brought back together. The sand moved around Yami Bakura who took another card out.

"To answer that question you just got about the sand, I control it," Yami Bakura said with a dark grin. "So you can't hurt me. But I can, and will without pause. Now, lets not hesitate anymore. I say lets bring out everybody. SO ARISE MY SERVANTS."

The deck glowed and figures started appearing. Monsters of all different sizes and power in every direction. They all had their sights set on Voldemort. He ran.

"I'll say it one more time, you won't escape," said Yami Bakura picking another card from the deck. "Why don't we torture you, slowly. Activate Trap, _Nightmare Wheel_."

Voldemort felt himself being pulled from the ground. He slammed into a wall, pinned, no movement. But actually the Trap Card had seized him on itself. Yami Bakura jumped off the Sand Dragon and approached Voldemort until he was about ten feet from him.

"In the game of Duel Monsters the trap card Nightmare Wheel reduces the opponents LP by 500. But with the Millennium Ring I can make it so that with one spin of the wheel it will feel like you have been tortured for 500 days."

The wheel started to turn upwards and in a second Voldemort went around and his appearance was completely different. His black robes had been torn so much that it was barely covering his body. Their was blood all over his body with bruises and cuts. He looked more pale than Bakura.

"Well, had enou-," said Yami Bakura starting to lose focus. He had just gotten back his body and wasn't use to it like the old days. Using the Millennium Ring like this was a bad idea.

The Mirror Wall around the area starting disappearing. Then, one by one, the creatures were doing likewise. Soon all that was left was the Nightmare Wheel. Yami Bakura could see out of the corner of his eye that the wizard Dumbledore was running towards him. Yami Bakura had to let go of the Nightmare Wheel. Voldemort didn't waste anytime and apparated out of their. Yami Bakura then fainted.

Hours later in The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi woke up on two separate beds. Their original hosts their, looking at them.

"Glad to see your all right Yami," said Yugi with a smile. "So I guess this is your real form."

"Yeah, what happened exactly?" asked Yami Yugi getting up, arms supporting him on either side.

"I'll answer that if you don't mind?" said a voice at the door of the room. It was Albus Dumbledore.

"Please tell us Mr. Dumbledore," said Bakura turning his head from his Yami to Dumbledore. Yami Bakura had just went back to sleep, or pretended to anyway.

"Very well," said Albus Dumbledore. "You must hold all questions until I'm finished. Is that clear?" The three nodded. "Good. The man after you is a dark wizard named Tom Riddle. Though he likes to be called Voldemort by his supporters. He was after your Millennium Items and the power they possess. Though as to why is still a mystery to me."

"So you don't know why he's after our Millennium Items?" said Yami Yugi holding the Millennium Puzzle in his hand. "Do you know if he knows about the power they possess or why he resurrected us?"

"I'm afraid not," said Dumbledore softly. Did this guy ever change an expression? "I don't even know the powers of your Millennium Items. All I honestly know is that Voldemort is after you, and the Items."

"Dumbledore," said Yami Bakura harshly, gaining his attention. "You better explain more about the situation now and what's really happening with this Voldemort. I like to know who I'm dealing with before I send them to eternal darkness."

"Ah, my apologies," said Dumbledore softly, not the least bet struck by Yami Bakura's behavior. "We are in the middle of a war you see. Voldemort has risen from what everyone assumed, the afterlife. He has returned and has started gaining back followers. We, the Ministry of Magic, are in charge of dealing with him. However, as you plainly saw he isn't easy to capture."

"That's enough," said Yami Bakura opening his eyes. "I now know what's going on in recent times. So old man, what are you going to do with us now?"

A smile appeared on Dumbledore's face. "I'm going to invite you to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
